


Certainty

by WhoaNellie



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-05
Updated: 2010-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-09 07:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoaNellie/pseuds/WhoaNellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How dead is dead?<br/>This drabble was originally posted to ASC on June 25, 2004 for the Great Lines Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Certainty

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Certainty  
> Author: Whoa Nellie (whoa_nellie40@hotmail.com)  
> Series: TNG
> 
> As always: Paramount owns all the marbles, we just have a lot more fun playing with them. This drabble was originally posted to ASC on June 25, 2004 for the Great Lines Challenge.
> 
> Whoa Nellie's Star Trek Fan Fiction Stories
> 
> https://sites.google.com/site/whoanelliestartrekfanfiction/

Certainty

The fighting had been fierce, security officers lay all around and medical staff moved among them performing triage. Picard and Crusher beamed down after the scene had been secured.

"I've never seen one of these creatures up close," Picard commented as he viewed the prostrate form. He took a step back when the creature started twitching. "I thought it was dead."

Beverly scanned the body with her tricorder. "Involuntary spasm, it happens some times, it's dead, Captain."

"Are you sure?"

The corners of her mouth quirked upward before she replied. "It's not just merely dead, it's really most sincerely dead."

***FINIS***


End file.
